Diego and Denzel misbehave at a fancy restaurant/Get Grounded
''Diego and Denzel misbehave at a fancy restaurant/Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's first episode of the Diego and Denzel get grounded series. Diego and Denzel are 14 year olds twins who love Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, and Laika properties and hate little kids movies not from Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, or Laika. They have a mother named Andrea, a father named Matt, a 12 year old brave and kindhearted brother named Thomas, 12 year old sister named Theresa and an four-year-old sister named Sofia. Plot Diego and Denzel are disgusted because they're eating pork chops, broccoli and carrots, and brown rice at the Prime Rib restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland. Diego wants to watch Jurassic Park and have fried chicken, and Denzel wants to watch The Fast and The Furious and have a cheeseburger. But their skinny mother told them they're not having unhealthy junk food or watching Universal movies. They're eating a healthy meal at the Prime Rib restaurant. But the twins lose their cool and flip over the table, which leads to them getting kicked out of the restaurant and slammed with a $500,000 fine. Their mother has fed up with the boys' embarrassing behavior in a fancy restaurant. When they got home in Catonsville, Maryland, Diego and Denzel are grounded and sent to bed early as a punishment. Transcript (October 21, 2018, at the Prime Rib restaurant, Baltimore, Maryland) Diego: Ew, I'm not eating this tasteless garbage. Denzel: Me neither! Healthy foods like vegetables tasted very plain and boring. Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, stop it. You're both eating something healthy. Denzel: No way! We don't wanna eat anything you think is "healthy". Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, you must eat your meals. They're good for you, they'll make you grow up healthy and strong. Diego: No. I'd rather watch Jurassic Park (1993) and have fried chicken. Denzel: And I'd rather watch the Fast and the Furious (2009) and have a cheeseburger. Diego and Denzel's father: No, we're not watching Jurassic Park or The Fast and The Furious or eating fried chicken or cheeseburgers today. We're eating pork chops, broccoli and carrots, and brown rice at this fancy restaurant, And besides, protein is good for your muscles, vegetables are loaded with vitamins that are very good for you, so they can keep you healthy from getting sick, and whole grains convert both of you for great amount of energy for a long, long time. So you boys better eat your meals, or you will have nothing at all. Sofia: Your parents are right. You have to eat the meals they ordered for you, because you can't have junk food all the time, same goes for movies made by Universal Pictures, Illumination, Focus Features, and Laika. Diego: Never! We want Jurassic Park, The Fast and the Furious, fried chicken and cheeseburgers and that's final! (Diego and Denzel throw their dinners at their parents' faces) Sofia (sad): Oh No, Diego, Denzel, why did you throw your dinners at Mom and Dad's faces? You're gonna get us all in trouble. Steve: We don't care, you little moron! (Diego and Denzel pick up the table and flip it over. Unfortunately, that's when the restaurant's manager is walking by. He sees Diego and Denzel flipping over the table) Sofia: Oh, boy. We're in trouble now. Here comes the manager. (As Diego and Denzel's father is wiping Denzel's dinner off of his face, the manager comes over to him) Manager: I beg your pardon, but your two sons over there have seemed to flip over your table. We don't allow people to flip over the furniture in this restaurant. I may have to ask you and your family to leave before i'll call the police, and you will all be slammed with a $500,000 fine. Diego and Denzel's mother: Diego and Denzel, we have had it with you, because you're both in very big trouble! That's it! We're going home now, and there will be extreme consequences for you boys. Diego and Denzel's father: Both of you are not getting anything at all. (At home) Diego and Denzel's mother: Since you've both caused trouble by throwing your dinner at our faces and flipping over the table, you're both grounded until you can learn to behave and learn how to eat your balanced healthy meals. There will be no more public places and no more Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, or Laika stuff for you boys, until you can learn how to eat foods that are good and healthy for you. Now go take a shower, put your pajamas on, brush your teeth and go straight to bed and you will not come out again until you get ready for school on Monday while your father calls your teachers to give you both detentions while your father calls Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and even Patty Rabbit and her friends to pick you two up for Bambi and I will order Shimajirō, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sofia the First, The Lion Guard, The Magic School Bus, Octonauts, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Frozen and Sid the Science Kid DVDs from Amazon. Plus, no dessert for you both tonight. Diego (running upstairs to bed): (Larry the Cucumber's no soundclip) Denzel (running upstairs to bed): (Spike the Dragon's no soundclip) Sofia: I'm so glad my troublesome brothers have been grounded. They should know better than to misbehave in public like that. Diego and Denzel's mother: That's right, Sofia. They should know better. Diego and Denzel's father: And the next time we go out to eat, we'll leave them with a babysitter who will only let them eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. Sofia: Do you think they should be sent to military school, too, Dad? Diego and Denzel's father: Maybe. We'll just see what happens. (The next morning, Diego and Denzel are in detention for a whole day.) (When Diego and Denzel got home from school, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, classmates and Patty Rabbit and her friends are waiting for them.) Patty Rabbit: Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia